


Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony has been avoiding sleep for days until finally, his boyfriends drag him to a park late at night and he gets the rest he deserves.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts), [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts), [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/gifts), [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts), [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).



> Inspired by my friends on Discord, who bully me into going to sleep at a reasonable hour. <3

Bucky nuzzled into the crook of Tony's neck, pulling his gaze away from the stars for a moment. Tony's eyes were drooping shut, but stubbornly resisting to rest.

"It's okay to fall asleep, you know," he said quietly, laying a kiss on Tony's temple. "We'll watch over you."

"I’m good," Tony said, but it was soft and calm.

Bucky sighed. He reached out his right arm so that he could grasp the blanket and draw it over them. Instantly, his skin was shielded from the cold breeze.

"You have to sleep at some point, Tony," Steve added. He laid on Tony's other side, an arm lazily resting over his stomach. "Nothing bad’s gonna happen if you do."

Bucky turned his gaze back to the stars. “Exactly.”

They were laying on a secluded patch of a nearby park, where the noise of New York traﬃc didn't reach them. Tall trees with Auburn leaves circled the perimeter and a small pond was but a few feet away. If they closed their eyes and listened hard, they could hear the sound of leaves plopping on the surface, making ripples as they ﬂoated away.

It was peaceful and it was devoid of anyone else's presence but them, and yet Tony, with his hyperactive imagination and superfluous anxiety, couldn't seem to give into sleep. Even with Steve and Bucky wrapped on either side of him, his mind kept wandering to darker places.

"I dont wanna sleep yet," he mumbled, stretching out with a yawn. A small burst of energy coursed through his veins at that, and he could keep his eyelids open a little longer. "Not till tomorrow."

Bucky quirked a brow. "It already is tomorrow."

"It's not tomorrow until I sleep," Tony grinned. "Besides, I haven't ﬁnished talking about the stars yet."

Bucky and Steve both liked to believe that they were fairly patient lovers, but when Tony continuously ignored listening to reason with a nonchalant wave and a depreciating remark, it made something tight ball up in their chests, a sort of anxiety that couldn't be relieved by mere doting kisses and hugs.

"You need the rest, doll," Bucky pleaded, rolling onto his side. "Just a few hours. Come on-"

"I would if I could, but I can't, can I?"

"You don't have to force yourself to sleep. You could just close your eyes and rest and I promise you, you'll feel much better after an hour," Steve said, but it felt like he had given this exact speech a thousand times. "Please, Tony."

Tony's eyes squinted and his jaw clenched, as his muscles tensed under Bucky and Steve's scrutinizing gaze. He was going to say no again when a shooting star dashed across the sky, and he thought, for an odd moment, that maybe he could fall with it too. Fall asleep, which he had been avoiding when the nightmares started. Fall into his lovers arms, where he knew he would be safe. Give into gravity, because he had been avoiding it for so long, and now his eyes were just so, so heavy. The more he thought about it, the more his heartbeat seemed to calm, and eventually he sighed. "Fine."

A small, grateful smile broke out on Bucky's face. He leaned down to kiss Tony's forehead, smoothing his right arm across Tony's belly to rest there. It was where he met Steve's ﬁngertips and they intertwined, squeezing. Tony was safely guarded in a cage of their own making.

"Sleep, Tony," Steve said softly, "We'll be here when you wake up."

Closing his eyes, the crease between Tony's brow disappeared. Mercifully, he fell into a deep, sweet sleep.


End file.
